


Falling Forward

by Yama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Beautiful, Best Man, Cute, Dating, Elequent eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, For some not me, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Im running out of ways to explaing how cute this is, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Nervous Eren Yeager, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, SIKE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Day, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama/pseuds/Yama
Summary: It's Eren's and Mikasa's wedding day. Just a cute fluffy tale about the two lovebirds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a dear friend of mine who ships Eren x Mikasa like crazy. I really like it and I think it's cute. Enjoy.

"Eren stop you look fine."

Eren stood in front of a grand  mirror, once again messing with the tie around his neck. The tie itself was a deep shade of red, the exact shade that matched the scarf Mikasa was undoubtedly wearing, even on their wedding day. 

"Do you think she'll like it?" Eren asked nervously, fiddling with the tie and contemplating whether or not wearing it was a good idea.

"Eren calm down." Armin, his best friend since they were little kids in preschool, replied smoothing out the creases Eren had created by messing with the tie.

"Mikasa will love it don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine. Stop worrying." Armin gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the back. Today was the big day. The day where Eren and Mikasa were finally going to get married. Eren couldn't help but be nervous, he had already sweated through his first white tux, now changing into the spare jacket Armin had brought for precaution. 

"Eren please. This is the last suit we have. If you sweat through it then I can't help you."

Armin stood a couple feet away dressed in his best man tux, tailored to fit his body exceptionally well. The tie he was wearing matched the baby blue irises in his eyes and his blond hair now reached past his shoulders and brushed along the lower part of his shoulder blade.

"I have to go now Eren. I must monitor the entrance and guide people to their seats. Stay here until I come back ok?" Eren nodded once I'm understanding and returned his gaze back to the mirror. Eventually after a couple minutes of waiting, Armin long gone by now, his thoughts began to drift and eventually lead back to the love of his life. Mikasa.

The nerves inside the brunette seemed to alight in flames whenever he thought about the stotic raveness. They had been together for all their life, it had only seemed natural for then to be together. Eren had finally mustered up the balls to ask Mikasa for her hand in marriage, six years after they initially began courting. Eren could say that he had from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was going to be the love of his life. Eren thought back to the first time he had asked Mikasa out. It was a cold day during freshmen year at Attack on Titan High. 

Flashback~

"HEY MIKASA!"

Mikasa turnt around, startled at the erubt shout of her name.

"Yes Eren?" Mikasa played with the tattered ends of her scarf. The thing obviously weary from overuse. The once blood red scarf seemed to be only but a reddish pink, the color long since faded. Mikasa buried her head into the scarf and covered her mouth.

The air around them was chilly and if kept waiting here she would have missed boxing practice. But Mikasa waited, holding her breath at the anticipation. Earlier he had seemed a little disoriented and distant. 

When he remained silent Mikasa prodded a bit further. 

"What's wrong Eren?"

Eren could hear the concern laced behind her words. He stood a ways away, staring at her, unable to get the words he so longed to say outside his mouth. 

"Mikasa..."

The raven haired beauty took a couple steps closer to the conflicted brunette. Something was bothering him, that much she was sure of. But what was bothering him remained a mystery. 

Eren pulled his hair in frustration and huffed in annoyance. Where had all his bravery gone? 

"You know Eren. You can tell me anything."

It was those reassuring words that light a fire inside Eren. With a new found determination burning brightly in his eyes Eren impulsively yelled out the first words that came to mind.

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND."

Mikasa had to shield away her face in order to not burst out laughing. Only Eren could somehow say something so elequently. Her usually stony expression softened a bit and she smiled a rare smile of pure happiness to him. Eren blushed and stared directly into her obsidian eyes. 

They say eyes are the window to the soul. Eren could see the overwhelming amount of emotion and love in that split second where their eyes met. The young girl brushed a strand of inky black hair away from her face and answered in a relieved tone.

"I thought you'd never ask."

End of flashback ~

Ever since that day Eren had only come to love her more each and every passing minute they spent together. Mikasa was the one for him, no doubt about it. But Eren couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

After a moment of wondering and fretting he realized what it was. He never gave her his love kiss. You see every morning before he completed any tasks Eren would give Mikasa a peck on the lips and whisper to her that he love her. It was a part of their daily routine and it seemed almost wrong not to do it. So when given the chance Eren snuck out the dressing room inside the small church and climbed up the stairs to where mikasa was no doubtingly getting dressed. He knocked once. Twice. Before opening the door and coming inside.

Mikasa was alone in the room standing in front of a large full-length mirror, messing with the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. When she heard the door slightly opening Mikasa turnt around and smiled at seeing her soon to be husband early.

Eren today is the wedding day. It's bad luck if you see my dress before the time is right. Despite what she said she couldn't help but feel an intense burst of joy.

"I'm sorry Casa. Wow you look stunning" Eren picked up the carnation beside the bed and placed it on her head. 

Mikasa blushed and muttered a  thank you. She brought her hands up to slightly fix the wild rat's nest Eren called a hair before giving up entirely. 

Eren 0. Mikasa 0. Hair 1.

Eren pushed away her hands and leaned down to give her a kiss. Smiling Eren held her tightly, his hands wrapped around her tiny waist and head laying upon her shoulder. He then told her the words she never got tired of hearing.

"I love you." 

Eren bent down on one knee and placed the silver heel upon the raveness' slim foot. 

He stopped halfway through and Mikasa looked at him questioningly. Eren's chocolate bangs covered a large portion of his face, the rest cast in shadows.

"I'm sorry Casa it's just that," Eren paused and wiped away a stray tear lingering in his eyes. " I can't believe I have you. You're just everything I ever wanted. Everything I never thought I'd ever have. You make me complete. I love you so much." When he finished his small speech Eren looked up to see Mikasa staring back at him with her mask completely down. Her walls were down and her emotions were bared, the vulnerable evident by the hesitant way she eyed him. 

"I love you too Eren. I'm glad that we're together. I'd never ask for it to be any other way. You make me feel like I'm someone worth being. You make me want to live another day by just being you. So thank you Eren. Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you most. "

Eren grabbed the palm of her hand and placed countless soft butterfly kisses all over her delicate hand. He traveled up until he reached her shoulder where he switched onto the other arm. He repeated this process twice before he reached up to pluck the small hair she had earlier tucked away. When she went to place it back, Eren held her hand to stop her.

"Leave it. I like it this way."

Suddenly Eren stood up and whisked Mikasa up from her sitting position on the bed.

"Now, let's get married."

**Author's Note:**

> I may not ship it but damn it's so cute.


End file.
